The flammability of various products, especially those manufactured from plastic materials, has become a prime concern to fabricators and consumers. One of the more common approaches to solution of the problem is to incorporate, either by chemical reaction or physical blending, a flame-retardant compound into the product. Such compounds are usually compounds containing chloride, bromine, phosphorous or nitrogen. It has long been recognized that some flame-retardant compounds are more effective in plastic formulations than other compounds. This is because the effectiveness of a compound is dependent not only on its flame-retardant capability but also on the ability of the compound to improve or modify, or at least not to detract from, other physical and chemical properties of the product.